Walking Dead
by Inhuman
Summary: After Naruto's unexpected death in a battle Sasuke failed to step into, Sasuke finds himself gradually pushed away from reality and forced upon the thin line of insanity and life. Light SasuNaru. Warnings inside. OOCness, beware.


My first ever Naruto/shounen ai fanfiction, be gentle!

**Warnings:** This fanfiction is **shounen ai**, meaning **boy x boy LOVE.** However, it is VERY light. I'm still a beginner. But, if you do not like reading such things, then I advise you to turn the hell around, and pretend this write never existed. Okay? Okay. **Flames will be ignored; you've had your warning.** Oh, plus, this fic may be slightly scary. To those who are easily scared by my stories, please refrain from reading if you feel this will have you paranoid.

**Title:** Walking Dead

**Rating:** PG13/T

**Author:** DarkPheonix365

**A/N:** Well, guys, don't flame my ass too hard. ; I know this was quickly done and not too well thought out. However, I will be improving my skills over time, along with writing plenty of shounen ai/yaoi one-shots to prepare for a longer fanfiction. Song fics are another thing you will be seeing a lot of. Anyways, on to the Disclaimer, which we all know we hate, and then onto the fic!

**Disclaimer:** :grumble grumble: I, DP365, do not, and will never own Naruto. I can claim to all I want, but that doesn't mean I do. ;; AND, I do not own the song "Walking Dead" by Z-Trip, you are free to download—I mean BUY :hits the authority's gun away and sticks out tongue childishly: the CD. :D Eheh.

_**Suppose you were to die tonight. What would you say?**_

_**Do you believe in life after death?**_

They all thought he was faking—just another sick, twisted prank to gain the attention of the people who discreetly cared for him. Of the people who already gave their attention away willingly, graciously. Sakura was protecting an elder man at the time, while Sasuke and Kakashi went to investigate. When they saw him, they at first—even Kakashi—believed it was nothing more than a _joke_.

The prank of the century. And all they could do was laugh dryly.

**Ha-ha-ha. Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha. . . **

"Great joke, dobe. Now get up, we have to go." Sasuke would grumble out impatiently, but Naruto didn't even twitch. Kakashi, as an instinct, walked over smoothly to check his pulse. He should've known from the wounds, though.

Naruto was covered in blood, a mixture of his own and the enemy's. The enemy's body was no where in sight, but from the amount of bloody footprints that marked the grass, it seemed as if he staggered and finally bled to death down the river. However, their ally seemed so much worse. A long gash was opened on his stomach, covering the seal that remained invisible. Scabs and newly forming scars traced his palms, which Kakashi assumed were from fending off the kunais. Blood was seeping from his eye socket, his eye still perfectly attached, and the rest of the opened wounds were drying over, anyway. His usually spiked, golden hair was matted with the sticky liquid, blotched in dirt and grass and mud. A thin piece of bone was visibly sprouting from his leg, cracked in half from its other piece as it unnaturally pointed to the sky, little bits of tissue and torn muscle gracing its ivory distortion. And his eyes..

They were still open, but barely. Nobody would notice from far away. And God, were they dull. So unbelievably dull..

That evening, Uzumaki Naruto was pronounced dead.

_**In the chill of the night**_

_**I can feel my heart racing**_

_**As I run towards the light**_

_**That seems so far away**_

Sakura was the first to be told, being the first they came across. She wouldn't stop crying, and rambled on and on about how she was so cruel to him, and never gave him a chance. Nobody commented or comforted her, not even Kakashi, who stayed solemn, away from the group. Sasuke wasn't sure where he went all that time, but he was sure he was just imagining it when he heard a muffled sob from in the forest. Kakashi doesn't cry, it's that simple. So Sasuke wasn't surprised to find out it was Iruka, instead. They were in a village by Konoha, and Iruka claimed he'd come to see them anyway, to check on their progress as a report for Tsunade. He wasn't expecting this kind of news..

The others were silent, some crying, and some refusing to speak. Lee would walk around with a saddened expression on his face; Temari the same. Kiba went off to train constantly, and nobody often saw him until he came back at nighttime, angry and slacked with sweat. Hinata sobbed throughout the days passing by, and Neji was the only one to comfort her—though he kept quiet most of the time, and stayed secluded with Hinata in places nobody knew of. Everybody was silent, depressed, or infuriated—going about their own lives in their own way of mourning.

As for Sasuke—he refused to continue shinobi work until later. Claiming that Sakura needed time to get over it, and he would be of no use by himself. So he isolated himself in his home, locked away from reality; from the rest of the World.

And it was in Sasuke's home, that reality was the furthest from.

_**Wandering forever**_

_**In the darkest of shadows**_

_**Wondering if I will ever see you again**_

It started out at nighttime. When Sasuke was done eating his small dinner, and decided that would be the right time to take a shower. The shower itself was nice, the warmth of the soothing water caressing and cascading down his aching skin—petting the pale shifts of his form. He sighed in content, forcing himself to forget the previous week's occurrence, and focus on the comfort of his shower. He knew, however, that when he was done that wouldn't be the case.

Steam collected at the mirror, fogging up his reflection as he dried his naked figure. The icy air rushed at him, but he ignored it, his body unconsciously shivering at the sudden shift in temperature. He bent low to dry his legs and feet, rubbing at them harshly to rid himself of any dirt. The chill never left, making him shudder violently until he abruptly pushed himself up to stare around at nothing.

The mirror wasn't foggy anymore. All the steam had oddly changed into water droplets, falling to the tile of his counter.

Sasuke had to admit, that was frightening. Nothing, not even that sudden chill could've made the mirror so dry—so clear.

His stunned moment of silence was brought to halt, his mind jerking awake to the brutal crash of something glass in the distance. He ran, heart racing, to find out what had happened, and once he reached downstairs, he stared, making him intake sharply.

_**Wondering if I will ever see you again**_

His glass lamp was broken—shattered, rather, into millions of spikes lying motionless on the floor. He strode over, until he slowed his pace to a careful walk, looking at the glass pieces with interest, shock, anger, exhaustion, and the slightest bit of fear. Blood began pooling lightly under his feet, and he raised them in realization of the glass on the floor.

But there was no glass..?

And his feet.. weren't bleeding.

He furrowed his brow in thought, staring almost fascinated at the "blood" that somehow continued to grow as a puddle on his carpet. A small dripping noise came with the ripples of the liquid, and it made Sasuke shudder at how it looked—sounded like the dripping blood from a wound. _Naruto's wounds_. His pupils dilated, and instead of cleaning the mess, he jogged upstairs back to his bathroom. He needed to splash some cold water on his face. This was getting too goddamn.. weird.

_**I'll take your love**_

_**(I'll take your love)**_

_**Take your hate**_

_**(Take your hate)**_

_**I'll take your desire**_

_**I'll take the world**_

_**When it turns on you**_

_**(When it turns on you)**_

_**I'll set it on fire**_

_**The walking dead**_

The bathroom was clear and dry; all fog and steam from the previous shower already dissipated more quickly than Sasuke had expected. He glanced around the room again, taking in every detail with the utmost hesitation; eyes lingering carefully when looking at the mirror. Yet, when he turned to walk back to his room, knowing he needed sleep, he stopped, and turned.

"N-…..Naruto?" His voice was so meek; so small; so.. terrified.

There was a figure in the mirror, standing right behind him in his reflection, staring blankly back at him with mesmerizing royal orbs. His skin was pale, his hair speckled with bits of dirt, his hands bleeding. It looked like he had dug himself from his very grave..

_**The walking dead**_

Sasuke turned around to see him, but he wasn't there. Fear constricted his heart, a tight knot forming in his stomach to bite him angrily and force his heart to pound loudly in his head. Sweat trickled down his face, but he restrained himself from wiping it away. He turned back to the mirror, only to discover the figure was still there; still staring. Not once did he blink; not once..

Naruto's mouth twitched, and slowly upturned into a small, sinister smile. His pupils were narrowed, hand outstretched to touch Sasuke. Sasuke pulled away, stepping to the side, turning around. No one was there. He looked back and forth between the mirror and the empty space. The reflection and the illusion. This was all an illusion, right?

Naruto's reflection walked over, and Sasuke could hear the footsteps reverberating off the walls. Echoing hauntingly in the bathroom and in the dark, lonely house. Fear once again took hold of his mind, but Sasuke faced up, echoing the thoughts of 'it's all fake; just my mind; just an illusion' over and over again.

All the while stepping back as Naruto's pounding footsteps grew closer, and the mirror became out of view. Not being able to see the other scared Sasuke, but then again, what part of this wasn't scary already..?

His mind screamed in alert, however, when his back hit the cold wall; the footsteps never halted.

_**Digging in the dirt**_

_**I can feel you getting closer**_

_**Steadying my hands through the blistering pain**_

The echoes stopped, silence taking over the small room once more. The only thing Sasuke could hear as an indication of another's presence was the shifting of flesh as it moved closer to him. Wait.. flesh..? But..

And there was no breathing.

But ghosts--ghosts didn't breathe..

An icy sensation attacked his lips, and he lashed out frantically in fear of what it was. He ran away from the grasp, but didn't leave the bathroom; only found himself sandwiched between the mirror, and the reflection of Naruto.

The boy's grin was cynical; insane; lacking of any care or love. Yet again, Sasuke heard those haunting footsteps.

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Ta—**

His lips were cold again, his heart pounding in his chest; sweat falling like a waterfall past his chin. He glanced into the mirror beside and behind him, and saw the reflection leaning in, kissing him. Like one of his dreams; his fantasies. The boy of his dreams was kissing him?

But he was **dead**.

_**Anxiously awaiting for the Earth to reveal you**_

_**Wondering if I will ever see you again**_

_**(See you again)**_

_**(See you again)**_

_**Wondering if I will ever see you again**_

A choked sob escaped him, but he resisted the urge to actually cry. Uchihas didn't cry; never would he present such weakness. His rival pulled away, and in the mirror, he could see a triumphant smirk and an evil glaze in his eyes. The illusion—as he thought of him as—pulled out what seemed to be a kunai. Sasuke couldn't see anything that wasn't in the mirror. It couldn't be real. He couldn't be real. Just a figment or the imagination. All just a—

The kunai had pierced his stomach.

With a gurgled cry, he fell to his knees; clinging desperately to the bloodied wound. His hands went to cover it—to stop it from bleeding, but the crimson fluid drained from his body without notice of its barriers. He looked up at the mirror, just barely seeing the head of Naruto over the countertop. A sad smile was on his face, and what looked like blood was on his lips. His reflection was growing back each wound he had when he died..

"Sasuke.."

It was surprising to hear Naruto's voice after so long. Sasuke felt like he could almost smile—_almost_. He offered the illusion a confused glance in the mirror, and Naruto just stared back; eyes piercing his soul as the kunai did his stomach.

Blood pooled around his knees. "Na—Naru.. to…" He coughed violently, the liquid of life making its way out of his mouth and onto the floor, covering his tongue and teeth with red. He looked up at the air, as if questioning the invisible being.

"Because, they said you could. They said you could come be with me."

"Wha—what.." A gasp of pain, and a gurgled cough followed. "Why.. why did you..?"

"Did I, what, Sasuke? Kill you?" He was too numb to care, but he was confused anyway.

_**I'll take your love**_

_**(I'll take your love)**_

_**Take your hate**_

_**(Take your hate)**_

_**I'll take your desire**_

_**I'll take your heart**_

_**I'll take your pain**_

_**(I'll take your pain)**_

_**I'll bring you to life**_

_**I'll bring you to life**_

_**The walking dead**_

The blonde smiled. "I don't know, Sasuke. Did I kill you? I didn't kill you, but can you be sure?"

What in the hell was the idiot talking about? Why was he lying? He.. he murdered him.. It made no.. no goddamn sense anymore.

"Nothing makes sense, Sasuke." Huh? "Nothing ever will. You don't have to worry."

_**The walking dead**_

"It's okay. I'll love you when no one else would. I promise." Another bright smile, but Sasuke couldn't smile. What was Naruto talking about? Was that even Naruto? Was this really happening? It must be a nightmare.

Oh God, he wanted to wake up.

Wake up!

Wake UP!

_**I'll bring you to life**_

_**I'll take your love**_

_**(I'll take your love)**_

_**Take your hate**_

_**(Take your hate)**_

_**I'll take your desire**_

_**I'll take the world**_

_**When it turns on you**_

_**(When it turns on you)**_

"This isn't a dream, Sasuke. Stop yelling. You're dying. You're coming with **me**." Naruto supplied a wicked grin and a light chuckle as reassurance. But Sasuke wasn't reassured. At all. He was scared, and unprepared. He wanted to escape reality, not _life._

"That was your choice from the beginning," Naruto claimed angrily. How could he read his mind? "You had all that time of mourning to better your life. But why focus on me? So I thought you wanted to be here too?" Where was here?

_**The walking dead**_

"You didn't.. have to.. kill.. me.." Sasuke gasped out, air was becoming harder to obtain.

"As I said, I never killed you Sasuke."

"Th-the.. kunai.." The pain was beginning to grow more obvious.

"I never touched it. Sasuke, what do you think it was? Suicide? Or murder? Either way, you're dying. But, you want to be with me, right? I can take care of you from now on, Sasuke."

"I don't… want to.."

"Die? You should've said that before. You should've listened to me when I said that"

"I-I…" He hissed in pain; in horror.

"I can help you Sasuke. Let me pay you back and help you, okay? After all, you did let me die. I'm only helping, y'know? Returning the favor." There was that wicked grin again..

_**I'll take your love**_

_**(I'll take your love)**_

_**Take your hate**_

_**(Take your hate)**_

_**I'll take your desire**_

_**I'll take your heart**_

_**I'll take your pain**_

_**(I'll take your pain)**_

He was becoming blind, white blotches of light tracing around his eyes; outlining the deep black that consoled his dying vision. His heartbeat raced in his mind, but slowed physically. As his pulse became fainter, and his vision grew nonexistent, his hearing only heightened, and his sense of touch dimmed. It felt good to be relieved from the pain. He couldn't see, but he could hear Naruto by his side, on his knees. He wanted to speak, but couldn't find his voice. He didn't want to die yet..

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. You can't turn back now."

_**I'll bring you to life**_

And thus, his vision went blank, but he could still _hear_ the vicious smirk in Naruto's voice—the vile, horrific tone it carried on molting, featherless wings. And with the last of his strength, he willed himself to listen as Naruto dove down to whisper in his ear; his breath hitched from the lacking ability to breathe—from the fact he was **_dying._**

"Hello, Sasuke. Welcome to Hell."

**_There is no such thing as death. There is only _change.**

**. . . .Owari. . . .**


End file.
